1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier vehicles, and more particularly to a collapsible wheeled carrier that may conveniently be handled by one person in both its extended and collapsed form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has indicated the existence of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 2,183,066 3,073,614 4,045,040 4,373,737 4,728,244 4,806,063 ______________________________________
It requires only a cursory review of the above-listed patents to show that the structure, function, and mode of operation of the invention forming the subject matter hereof is significantly different from the structures illustrated and described in the noted patents.
Referring to the above-listed patents in the order of their issuance, it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,066 is directed to a two-wheel hand cart in the nature of a wheel barrow, but provided with a frame pivotally mounted on two handle bars in a manner to enable maintaining the frame relatively horizontal with respect to the surface over which the cart is wheeled simply by manipulation of one of the handle bars. The frame is utilized for carrying a game carcass, but is not collapsible to enable the cart to be easily carried on the top of an automobile, or to be submerged in a body of water so that it cannot be seen from the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,614 discloses a combination game cart and chair, and has the advantage that it can be easily disassembled to facilitate transport. However, the structure is not constructed in a manner to enable quick and easy collapse of the structure while still completely assembled as is true with respect to the invention forming the subject matter hereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 discloses a wheeled game carrier structure, which can be connected to a back pack worn by a hunter so as to trail the wheeled carrier while the hunter wearing the back pack walks from one location to another. When desired, the carrier frame may be converted to a four-legged tripod-like stand having a seat at its upper end formed by the back pack, and on which a hunter may sit while watching for the approach of game, such as deer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,737 relates to a game carrier that comprises simply a pair of parallel telescoping members which may be collapsed for storage, or which may be telescopically extended for use in carrying game. A pair of wheels are mounted on one end of the telescoping rail members to facilitate the transport of game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,244 is directed to a structure that functions both as a roof rack for securement to an automobile for the purpose of carrying equipment, such as bicycles, and as a two-wheeled cart when off-loaded from the roof of an automobile and reassembed into a two-wheeled cart. It requires only a cursory review of this patented structure to show that there is very little resemblance in structure, function or mode of operation with the subject matter of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 relates to a portable wild game hoist adapted to be attached to the rear portion of a vehicle having a conventional trailer hitch. The purpose stated is to facilitate skinning and dressing game at the kill site, rather than having to laboriously pack the carcass to some other location for this purpose.
All of the devices illustrated and described in the patents noted above appear to be limited in their structure and mode of operation to carrying heavy game, such as deer or elk. None of the structures depicted by these patents appear to relate to a wheeled carrier cart that may be collapsed while entirely assembled so as to facilitate loading of the decoy laden cart on the roof structure of a vehicle, and then enable off-loading of the laden cart, extension of the wheels to enable transport of the duck decoys to a place of use, and subsequent collapse of the wheels in relation to the frame to enable submersion of the entire structure in a pond so as to hide the structure from overflying game fowl attracted by the decoys.
Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is the provision of a light-weight wheeled cart that is collapsible while fully assembled to enable the wheeled cart to be transported on a vehicle in collapsed condition, or extended to enable use of the wheels to transport decoys to the place of use, and to then enable collapse of the wheels while still attached to the structure to enable submersion of the entire structure below the surface of a body of water.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wheeled decoy cart that is fabricated to provide a frame having a nacelle within which up to 150 duck decoys, or 200 goose decoys may be carried, and which may also contain such items as an ice chest, food, guns, clothing and waders.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible wheeled decoy cart that is fabricated from light-weight metal tubing and is provided with a pair of wheels that are centered longitudinally on the frame so as to enable easy handling of the cart by one person over various types of terrain or water.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wheeled duck or goose decoy cart that may be loaded on the ground, then with its wheels retracted, slid onto a vehicle rooftop, to serve temporarily as a storage rack while being transported to the location of use, whereupon it may be unloaded, while fully laden with decoys, by sliding the cart partially off the rooftop, extending and locking the wheels, then lowering the wheeled cart with wheels extended onto the ground so that it may be wheeled to the field or body of water, where the decoys may be offloaded and distributed, the wheels collapsed, and the cart camouflaged in the field or submerged in the water to hide it from overflying game fowl.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.